


A Thread Away from Falling

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Bill: is a protective boyfriend, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Light Angst, Love Confessions, MC: is freezing, Prefect reader, Slytherin Reader, girl reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Reader is cold. Bill gives her one of his old Weasley sweaters.





	A Thread Away from Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I went IN on this fic. It was inspired by some fan art on tumblr and how you get a Weasley sweater when hit max friendship with Bill. Also thanks to vintagewoe for coming up with the title. Enjoy!

It was too early in the year to be this cold. It was the first week of October and the temperatures had plummeted. You and Rowan had already spent a handful of nights shivering under the covers in your dorm. The fireplace in the Slytherin common room was now raging at all hours of the day. You had sent an owl to your parents to ask them to bring you your winter coat. 

When you went to breakfast on a Tuesday morning, you were completely bundled up; your Prefect badge wasn’t even visible under all your layers. 

“Are you okay (Y/N)?” Penny asked.

“I’m freezing,” you said, gritting your teeth. “Insert the obligatory joke about Slytherins being cold blooded.”

“This weather is crazy,” Charlie agreed. “Normally I can still get away with wearing summer clothes, but it’s so cold I’m wearing socks to bed.”

“Maybe our next Prefect meeting can solve this,” Bill said. “I’ll have to talk to the Head Girl.”

“Please, Bill,” you begged. “All us Slytherin Prefects are one step away from wearing our robes to bed. We would all be in favor of it.” The group disbanded to head to class for the morning.

-

The cold persisted. It was the worst when you pulled all nighters studying, theorizing about the next Cursed Vault, and tending to your Prefect duties. Every morning you were greeted by the bleak and frigid sun rising over the horizon.

One night you were with Bill in the library working on the next Prefect meeting. The other Prefects occasionally gave you a hard time. “You get taken more seriously because you’re dating the Head Boy,” they’d often say, but you tried to let it roll off your back. Bill was good at what he did, and he didn’t let his biases affect him. 

The cold hit you again. It was hard to listen to Bill when you could only focus on how fucking cold you were.

“So I think we need to, (Y/N)?”

“Yeah?” Your teeth were rattling so hard that you could barely get the words out.

“Honey, you’re freezing.” He squeezed your hand and pulled you closer to him.

“It’s fine.” You felt his arms wrap around you. He was so warm and smelled so good. “I have layers.”

“You’re always cold, but I’ve never seen you like this.” Concern was written all over Bill’s face. 

“It’s the weather. I’ll get used to it.”

“You haven’t though. I’ll bring you something tomorrow.” He glanced at the clock. “It’s getting late; do you want me to walk you to your common room?”

“Please.” The two of you packed up your things and you walked to Slytherin common room attached to Bill and his body heat. When you reached its entrance, you gave him a quick kiss before hurrying to you bed.

-

Getting out of bed the next morning was hard. Your bed was so cozy and the thought of going to breakfast at 7:30 in the morning was entirely unappealing. Nevertheless, you found the strength to drag yourself to the Great Hall. 

As you made your way up the floors with Rowan, you remembered a detail from the night before.

“Rowan?”

“Yeah?”

“I was with Bill in the library last night and he said he’d ‘bring me something tomorrow.’ What does that mean?”

“I need context, (Y/N).”

“I was freezing my ass off and he got all concerned boyfriendy.”  
“Cute. Maybe warm clothing? Probably warm clothing.”

“Merlin knows I could use it.”

You found seats the Slytherin table next to Barnaby and the three of you complained about how the day’s first period was Potions.

“Snape may be a Slytherin, but he’s the worst,” you groaned.

“He’s really mean to me,” Barnaby said.

As you started to dig into your food, you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned around to find Bill, his face as red as his hair. 

“What’s up Bill?” You asked. “Are you okay? You look really uncomfortable.”

“Um, you’ve been really cold lately, and I wanted you to be warm, so I sent my mum an owl and I had her send me this.” He pulled a “W” sweater from behind his back. “It’s my Weasley sweater from the Christmas before last.”

You saw Rowan and Barnaby’s jaws drop out of the corner of your eye before tears sprung up in them.

“Holy shit, Bill.” Giving you one of his Christmas Weasley sweaters was a grand gesture in your eyes. “Thank you so much.”

“These are great, this will definitely keep you warm.” He handed you the sweater, never once breaking eye contact with you.

“You are literally the best boyfriend ever.” You hugged him tightly. “I’ll see you at lunch, okay?”

“Of course.”

“GreatIloveyoubye.” You sped out of the Great Hall straight to Potions. All your emotions were clashing with each other. You were giddy from Bill’s actions but terrified that you said that to him. It’s not as if it was all you had been thinking about since the school year started. You really hoped it wouldn’t ruin anything.

“(Y/N)!” Rowan and Barnaby were sprinting through the dungeons to you. By the time they reached you, they were panting and out of breath.

“What, the fuck, was that?” Rowan asked. 

“I couldn’t tell you. It just kinda happened?”

“Is it true? Do you feel that way?”

You sighed. “Yeah. I think I have since the beginning of this school year.”

“You gotta talk to him, you know.”

“I know.”

“That was really sweet,” Barnaby said.

“It was something alright.”

-

Paying attention in Potions was out of the question. You could tell Snape was shooting you dirtier looks than normal, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. All you could think about was Bill. What was he thinking right now? Did he feel the same way? What would happen if he didn’t? Your greatest weakness was never thinking things through, and it was biting you in the ass once again. 

Charms came after Potions. You knew you were in a funk when even your favorite class couldn’t raise your spirits. Professor Flitwick usually called on you to answer questions and demonstrate various things, but he held off today.

You were dreading lunch. Yes, talking to Bill was imperative, but the idea of it was more terrifying than opening the next Cursed Vault. You once again ate with Rowan and Barnaby, mindlessly eating your giant sandwich. Just like you did in the morning, you felt a tap on your shoulder.

“Bill,” you said without turning around.

“Mind walking with me in the courtyard?” He asked. He looked as nervous as you did.

“Not at all.” The two of you walked in silence. You didn’t even hold hands like you normally did. You couldn’t even bring yourself to look at him.

He spoke first. “So we should probably talk about this morning.”

“Yeah.”

“You said...What you said. Did you mean it? No one’s ever said that to me besides family.”

You stopped in your tracks and looked him dead in the eye. “Of course I meant it. I love you, William Arthur Weasley. I have since we got on the Hogwarts Express this year. We’ve been dating for two and a half years; what else could I do but love you?”

Now Bill’s eyes were filled with tears. “Really?”

“Really.”

He took your hands in his. “I love you too, (Y/N) (L/N). You’re a mystery I never get tired of trying to solve.”

You found yourself crying. “Merlin, Bill.” You got up on your toes and kissed him. He kissed you so firmly it was as if he was trying to push his love into you through the kiss.

You broke apart and took a breath. “To get back to our original topic, I love the sweater. I’m gonna wear it every day until it gets warm again.”

“You know, if you come to the Burrow for Christmas, my mum can make you your own.”

“Is that an invitation to spend Christmas with you?”

“Consider it one.”

“Nothing would make me happier, Bill.” This could be your greatest year at Hogwarts so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
